You Never Said You Loved Me, Not Once
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Sakura is now 19 and She's been away from home for 2 years. Sasukes been let out of jail. Konoha fight a terrible enemy and many lives are lost. Sakura is left disraught but just where does Gaara fit into all this? Implied SakuxLee. M for Fight scenes and lemon. -On Hiatus-
1. Their Diplomatic Spar

You Never Said You Loved Me, Not Once

Chapter 1

"Oh my Kami!" sakura panted as she flopped back onto the baked earth whilst covered in a slight sheen of sweat, with a myriad of small cuts marking her tanned arms through the fishnet sleeves, her legs and the part of her chest that was exposed by her zip-up jounin vest. Temari as equally tanned, if not more so, dropped down beside her "That was one of the most intense workout's I've ever had, besides Gaara of course" she laughed as she panted "But you sure know how to use those fists of yours. Your Shishou has taught you well." Still panting, but not as harshly, Sakura beamed at the compliment "Thanks so much, this was the best spar I've had in a long time. The other ninja don't offer much in the way of a good spar cause their all too afraid I'll send them to hospital" she giggled heartily. Once she had regained her breath, she picked her-self up off the now cool sand and offered a hand to Temari.

As Temari grasped the proffered hand she was hauled to her feet by the seemingly more petite woman in front of her without so much as a grunt "We better get back before Gaara scolds us for being out so late again" sakura voiced as she giggled at the thought of Gaara blowing his top again. They started on their way back to the Suna gates from training ground 11, which was the furthest away. They both realised that they wouldn't be back before the sun completely disappeared and they felt that the temperature was already dropping as the sun lowered in the sky.

On the way sakura started thinking about the turn her life had taken after she had arrived in Suna. When she had arrived 2 years ago Gaara had offered her a place in the Ranks of the Suna-nin as an ANBU Medic-nin and she had accepted. She had originally been asked for by Gaara to help train more medical staff and help head the hospital after the attack by Akatsuki. She had done well in helping the hospital get up and functional again, she had trained at least 30 new medic-nin, a few of who had understudies themselves.

She came back to her-self when they reached the gates and one of the guards shouted "I see them, their down there. Inform Kazekage-sama immediately!" One of the guards was dispatched to the Kazekages office to let him know they had been found. "Temari, Sakura!" They saw Kankuro walking towards them "Where the hell have you two been! It's past sunset; you know you were supposed to be home an hour ago!" He cried when he was five steps away from them. "Don't burst my eardrums Kankuro" Temari said as she knocked him on the back of the head. "Owww!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head "That hurt Temari!" he cried. She hit him again "Then stop yelling and I'll stop hitting you" she said impatiently "Okay, okay … geeze … you're as bad as sakura with Naruto" He mumbled, still rubbing the back of his newly bruised head "Baka" sakura mumbled under her breath.

They traipsed towards the Kazekages office going at a sedate pace through the sandy streets and had a lot of people bow to sakura for either helping them or someone dear to them. Sakura bowed back to every one of them in return and gave them either a smile or a wave of goodbye. As they got closer to Kazekage tower the streets became emptier due to and the drop in temperature at the specific time of evening. They made their way up the steps to the Kazekages office and Temari knocked three times before entering the office "And where have you two been? It's past the time you were supposed to check in with me" Gaara asked in a daunting voice "I am sorry Kazekage-sama, we seemed to have lost track of the time and came in later then anticipated" Sakura said this with her head tilted down to the floor, truly sorry for worrying the Kazekage so.

"It is fine this time, but please, in future, don't let it happen again" his voice strict. "Temari, you are free to go, Sakura-san, I would like a word with you" his voice was now calm. "Hai, see you soon Sakura-chan" Temari gave a little wave before she left. "What is it you would like to speak to me about Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked, afraid she had done something wrong "I was actually wondering if you would accompany me outside the village, there is something I would like you to see" his voice seemed a little more animated at mentioning the little expedition "Of course Kazekage-sama" Sakura agreed so as not to appear rude "please Sakura-san, call me Gaara. It is only fair and besides, none of my close friends call me Kazekage-sama" he said sounding a little exasperated "Yes Kaze- Gaara" She smiled along with him at her little slip but at the same time surprised that he counted her as one of his close friends "please feel free to call me sakura" she asked in return to his request.

"Meet me at the gates at the back of the village tomorrow at dawn" he requested, still smiling slightly "yes Gaara, I'll see you tomorrow" she said smiling also, as she turned and left the office. She walked down the almost empty lower hall of the Kazekage tower pondering her elevated status of being considered as one of Gaara's close friends; she wondered where the sudden change had come from. Maybe it was because she had been here so long or maybe because she was one of Naruto's best friends but it still slipped her mind for the true reason as to why of course forgetting about saving his brothers life when he was poisoned by Sasori.

She walked into her room and made her way straight over her dresser for one of her shorter nightgowns -it was chilly outside but the sand moulded housing held the heat well so it was still quite heated inside- that was blood red with black lace edging over the top of her breasts and around the hem at the bottom. She decided that a quick shower to wash the collected dirt and sweat from her body was in order.

After a quick cool refreshing shower sakura decided to sit with her long hair wrapped in a towel to dry off and read the letter she had received from her friends in konoha, it read:

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Everything here is going just fine the village is still in tact and no one has tried to attack since the Akatsuki. The Village has rebuilt nicely and I really wish you were here too seeing it now. It's as beautiful as it's always been, hopefully you come back soon._

_Naruto's up to the usual. Training with Jiraiya-sensei and eating ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_Lee is doing great he's training with Gai-sensei ALL the time and their still trying to out-do each other as per normal._

_Ten-Ten and Neji are FINALLY engaged after much arguing with our clan._

_Shino and Kiba have Finally come out into the open,_

'Well I certainly wasn't expecting that, much less those two' Sakura thought to herself with a smile and gentle shake of her head before continuing to read.

_After much persuasion from certain party's of course._

_Ino and Chouji are still going strong; she's even managed to get Chouji to slim down a little._

Sakura smiled gently at that, knowing exactly how long Ino had been trying to do so though being quite unsuccessful up until now of course.

_Shikamaru and Temari, Well, You know all about that._

_Sasuke was let out of jail last week and is under a good behaviour order. He's not allowed to leave the village at all so no need to worry about him seeking anyone out._

Sakura could tell there was an underlined worry for her there. She almost screwed up the letter hearing that that life ruiner had been let out of jail. She growled just thinking about him being able to wander free, after everything he had done! How could they just let him go without any consideration to what he could still do?

_Kakashi-sensei says 'yo' and Pakkun misses your belly-rubs._

_Oh I almost forgot, Naruto proposed to me, we're getting married on the eighteenth of January. I would be extremely grateful if you would agree to be my maid of honour._

The eighteenth, it was just under two months away so she would have to leave soon, her eyes welled up at the thought. Suna felt like home to her now and she didn't want to leave. It was so peaceful and harmonious and the sun was wonderful here.

_We all miss you and love you dearly._

_Love all of the rookie nine, team Gai; team Kurenai, Kakashi-sensei and your Shishou too._

_P.S. Come back soon xoxo_

Sakura brought her legs to her chest and rested her head against her knees as the tears spilled over to make salty tracks down her face. The letter slipped from her fingers and fluttered to the blood red and silver duvet, face up. She was so focussed on her misery that she wasn't aware that she had someone in her room until the bed dipped under their weight.

She suddenly had a startled wide-eyed Kazekage under her barely clothed form her hair mussed and wild -from having the towel wrapped around it (A/N: my hair does that sometimes and it ends up all puffy -.-' ) - with the kunai from beneath her pillow pressed against his neck "Sakura …" he murmured huskily his voice sending spikes of pleasure to the pit of her stomach making her cheeks tint a light pink "Have you been crying?" he asked her seeing the still wet trails of salty liquid marking her face. She rolled off him and hid her face behind her curtain of hair "No" she whispered, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

She jumped slightly as Gaara's arms wrapped themselves about her mid-section pulling her back against a well-muscled chest as he gingerly rested his chin on her shoulder "Why were you crying sakura?" after asking that question he felt her body start to rack with her silent crying "Because I don't want to leave" her voiced cracked sharply as her cries became more vocal.

Gaara turned her around and pressed her against him as she cried and cried and cried. The shoulder of his robe became drenched with her tears while he rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her. The shaking stopped soon after, the sobs becoming nothing more then quiet hiccups "Sakura..." he asked quietly "mmm …" came her muffled reply as her face was still pressed against his chest "why don't you want to leave?" he asked her, while as gently as possible he pulled her back a little by her arms so he look into her viridian orbs which found an interesting purchase on the bed spread beneath them "I … don't know …. I just feel so at home here now after being here so long … the thought of going back just seems so foreign to me you know … It's like someone taking the title of Kazekage away from you … I just don't want to leave I guess" she finished lamely as she tilted her head forward to rest her forehead against his firm pectorals, her arms still wrapped loosely around his waist.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and moved her head up to his shoulder so he could hold her properly "Who said you had to?" he questioned her gently, she gasped in surprise while her hands fisted his robes before replying "I thought you may send me home now that I have a reason to leave and no possible reason to remain here" tears started seeping from the corners of her eyes again after giving her answer. "Sakura" he said, his voice holding an undeliberate husky tendre "you may come back and stay as long as you like if you wish it and if your Shishou approves. You're always welcome here whenever you like".

She sat ramrod straight in his arms thinking it was all a dream "Really?" she asked quietly like an uncertain small child would "yes really sakura. I mean everything I say" he was suddenly in the middle of a rib cracking hug "thankyou so much" she cried as she beamed at him "you're quite welcome, but I need oxygen" he said wheezing slightly. "Oh... Oh! I'm sorry Gaara" she apologized as she scooted backwards away from him a blush lightly tinting her cheeks pink "It's okay" he smiled lightly at her slight colouring of embarrassment.

They spent the rest of the night talking about menial things … neither of them knowing they had a silent watcher.

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff-hanger! Ha-ha

I know it's not quite what you're expecting and yes I think Gaara may be a little OOC but this is what I wish he was like after having Shukaku removed. Besides, He's a lot more fun to write with this way ... Don't you think :)

Anyways, it's holidays at the time of writing and I know I probably won't get this out till I have mai internetz back but oh well. I'm currently moving house but I have to move again to my new house in 15 days. I'm just going to stay with my dad for the time being cause we got an eviction notice which sucks but oh well. My recovery from surgery is going great! I almost have full movement capabilities back now which I'm loving :)

I know your all expecting a new chapter for my Kakaxsaku, Doubtful Love but I have a serious case of writers block. I need a bunch of Plot bunnies … anyone got some spare ones? Let me know kay :)

Comments, Notes, Ideas and Constructive Criticism are welcomed :)

Thanks a Bunch

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	2. Where Broken Things Are Mended

You Never Said You Loved Me, Not Once

Chapter 2

Sakura sat down heavily on the edge of the bed as she contemplated her trip back to konoha in just two days time. She didn't want to leave but she didn't understand the reasoning behind this thought pattern. She had every reason to go back to konoha and no logical reason to stay here since she had finished training the extra medic-nin nearly a year ago. She flopped down onto her back; there wasn't any reason why she couldn't return after her friends wedding. It was her life and she could do with it what she wished right? "Arggghhh, I'll never figure this out!" she cried out loud before jumping up and stalking over to her travel pack and yanking her kunai pouch by it's strap from the top of it. She strapped it to her leg before making her way downstairs to the foyer. It was well past midnight and she didn't expect anybody to be around, and when she got outside she was clearly correct.

As she jumped up silently to the roofs of the houses nearby she thought about her trip to the flower field that Gaara had taken her to just shy of 2 months ago.

_/__Flashback_

_She had risen at five thirty and made her way to the back gate arriving at six to find Gaara there in all his glory leaning against the side pole holding up the gates "Good morning sakura-san, I hope you slept well" he said this with a hint of a smirk on his face "you know perfectly how well I slept last night Kaze- Gaara-san" she said, smiling herself "please, just Gaara sakura-san" Gaara stressed this "only if you call me sakura" she said as she playfully poked out her tongue "why certainly" suddenly Gaara was behind her "sakura-chan" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. He then walked to her side and held out his elbow in mock politeness "shall we?" she lightly slapped his arm and laughed "who knew you could be so cheesy, Gaara of the desert" she said before she leapt with chakra enhanced muscles to the top of the gates and then down to the other side. Gaara stood there dumbstruck for a moment before leaping to the top himself and then over._

"_Are you ready sakura?" he asked as he looked over and saw her stretching whilst trying to hide a yawn "Sakura" he said softly as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder as she looked up with a hint of a blush on her face "if you are tired we may do this another day" she thought his comfort was touching (A/N: no pun intended guys) but was also engulfed in annoyance at being thought weak, so she smiled sweetly and said "it's okay Gaara-san, I'm fine. Lead the way" she said this with a gesture of her hand. "It's Gaara" he said under his breath as he summoned his chakra and grabbed her around the waist "Gaara-san what are you-" the rest of sakura's sentence was cut off by their sudden transportation. When Gaara's sand settled sakura lent heavily against his chest his arms still encircling her waist as she stood for a moment with her hands pressed against his firm pectorals trying to dispel the dizziness of being transported by another person. _

_Once she regained her balance sakura turned around and playfully hit Gaara's chest "warn me next time your going to do that Gaara!" she all but shouted at him in annoyance, her cheeks flushed light pink in anger but her hand was left resting against his reached up and curled his large pale hand around hers which made her look up into the depths of his aquamarine eyes and the emotion held within them that was raw and powerful. Sakura gently withdrew her hand from his and turned to look about her only to gasp in delight at all the flowers and herbs in the field "Oh my Kami …" she whispered to herself with her hand placed over her mouth and then turned to Gaara, her mint coloured eyes alight with excitement and not noticing his own slightly dulled aquamarine depths she tackled him in a tight hug "this is amazing Gaara" she said loudly with suppressed energy "I'm glad you like it sakura-san" his own husky tendre rumbling against her ear as his breath brushed against her neck and she shivered. She let him go and eagerly spent the morning collecting samples and some roots to take to konoha with her, her Shishou would be so pleased. __End of Sakura's Recollections__/_

_By the time early afternoon rolled around sakura was found sleeping under a tree in the field with her head resting in Gaara's lap with him running his fingers through her long loose bubblegum pink tresses. Ever the responsible one Gaara picked sakura up bridal style and transported them both to her sleeping quarters and lay her down on the red and silver duvet so she could rest in some form of comfort but as he removed his hands from underneath her she snagged one of them and tugged him down onto the bed with her and he heard his name faintly whispered in her sleep as she pulled him close and rested her head against his broad chest, sighing in content. Gaara left shortly after wiggling himself free of her to return to his duties as the Kazekage, leaving her to rest without him._

_End Flashback and Gaara's recollections__/_

Sakura had noticed that after that day in the field of flowers Gaara had not called her sakura or sakura-chan once. She knew something was up when a month flew by and he was calling her Haruno-san once again but she never seemed to get a chance to speak with him, she always missed him at dinner and he was always in meetings when she went to see him in his office. She swore the secretary had been told to use that story as a cover up when she was around except for the fact that she heard voices of the village elders all 6 times she had tried over that month and the 3 times she had tried this month. She thought it was hopeless to try anymore. He obviously did not want to see her even though she was leaving soon.

She had tried questioning Temari who just used the innocent façade and changed the subject. Kankuro just rambled on about nothing when they spent time together so it was pointless trying to ask him about his baby brother. She had run about 2 miles from Suna's wall to the training grounds when she felt a huge surge of chakra before it receded. She decided to follow it to the source which happened to be one elusive, sexy, sweat-slicked, shirtless, sand-wielding (A/N: Hurrah for alliteration) red-headed, Kazekage. It was the perfect time to talk to him about what had happened in the field that day.

She was standing back in the shadows of the dense forestry that surrounded this particular training ground when she was suddenly slammed against a tree, and gasping out loud in pain and surprise as the angered aquamarine hued eyes of the aforementioned red-headed Kazekage were in front of hers and his hand was wrapped about her throat in a deadly vice like grip. His eyes widened a fraction before he released her and backed away "I'm sincerely sorry sakura that was unintentional. I did not expect anyone else to be up at this time of night" Sakura coughed slightly at the sudden rush of air to her lungs before she replied "its okay Kazekage-sama; I should have made me presence known" this said as she rubbed the already bruising soft skin of her neck "Sakura" he murmured huskily as he moved forwards " it was through no fault of your own that I attacked you, it was simply instinct on my part but it still shouldn't have happened" his body was pressing hers back roughly against the slightly jagged patina of the tree on which she had been leaning as he whispered sexily against her ear "Let me make it up to you, Sakura-chan" she gasped quietly in surprise as she felt his arousal prominent against her stomach and felt his hands splayed against her defined hip bones. She felt his heated breath move down the column of her throat before his mouth latched onto the pulse point near her jugular and licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed it, bringing out a large angry looking deep purple hickey. She felt Gaara's hips thrust against her own and cried out. She loved the feel of his warm body against her own slightly cooler one.

Gaara growled as he ground into her once more wanting to hear more of her delightful sounds of pleasure as his mouth made a path of smaller hickeys down the side of her neck to the exposed top part of her chest. He felt her tug at his unruly blood-red locks, an obvious sign to stop which he did and moved his head up to look into her mint hued, lust-darkened eyes "Kazekage-Sama …" he sighed "it's Gaara" he growled against her throat which she responded to "Gaara … as much as I would like to continue this … I have something I would like to discuss with you" this said as the hands that were threaded into his hair gently massaged his scalp. He sighed as he lent his head against her hickey covered chest "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Sakura pulled him down onto the sparsely grass littered ground beneath the tree they were using for support. She lay her head in his lap as he propped himself back against the tree "Gaara, I'm leaving tomorrow for Naruto's and Hinata's wedding and before I go I wanted to know what has gotten into you for the past 2 months" he seemed genuinely bewildered as he asked "Whatever do you mean?" Sakura wasn't stupid enough to fall for that "Since that day in the field of flowers you haven't been the same. You aren't present for meals if you know I'm going to be there, you spent time avoiding me when I come to see you in your office and you have reverted back to calling me Haruno-san, I want to know what I have done to displease you so"

Gaara sighed, wanting to keep things to himself "I did not mean to cause you undue stress sakura-chan" he said as he weaved his fingers through her unbound hair "and I have not done things intentionally. I'm so use to calling you by your surname I guess I forgot you told me otherwise and I've been away in my office trying to get things sorted before my departure tomorrow so I haven't had time to spend away and as for meals, I've been taking them in my room or office because I'm trying to straighten things out so things aren't left a mess, though Temari and Kankuro will be here to keep things straight I didn't want to leave them with too much work"

Sakura was amazed by his straight-forwardness and decided to take his good nature and talkativeness in good stead and ask about his departure tomorrow "What do you mean you are departing tomorrow?" Gaara sighed again before relenting the flow of information "You are not the only one who received an invite to Naruto's wedding, He sent me a letter approximately 2 months ago requesting my presence as best man" Sakura gave a small delighted smile at this small tid-bit of information which Gaara caught "That's sort of coincidental I think" He piped up and decided to take the bait "And why is that Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly while gently stroking her cheek. She tipped her face back so she could see his face and reaction "Because … Hinata asked me to be the maid of honour" She smiled a small smile at his slight wide-eyed expression "And what does that mean sakura-chan" he said as he looked down upon her smiling visage "That means we will be paired up for the duration of the wedding festivities" she said this as he gently smoothed his fingers over her porcelain features "That's good then isn't it" he whispered quietly "Mhmm" she mumbled as she became drowsy from his gentle touch "Perhaps we should return home?" he asked her quietly trying not to rouse her completely from her light slumber, knowing she needed it after stressing about their disintegrating friendship "Home sounds good" she muttered sleepily and so he placed his hands softly on her shoulders and gently sat her upright, managing to keep from jostling her too much before he securely wrapped his arms around her waist and transported them to her bedroom on the second floor.

He took great care in placing her down on the bed and brought the turned down covers up to her waist and she again managed to snag his hand before he turned away "Please" she mumbled "Stay with me" He noticed that she didn't tug this time but instead asked, giving him the chance to reject her … and he thought about it but knew that he wouldn't be able to deny himself "Okay" he whispered, his voice rasping in his throat before he too climbed underneath the covers. Sakura rolled over to lay her head on his firm chest and let a hand roam his waistline to wrap her arm around when her hand reached the opposite hip to which she had started. Gaara wrapped his arms around her one around her shoulders and one around her waist and they both noticed they seemed to fit perfectly together and with this knowledge they fell into a comfortable slumber (A/N: Yes Gaara can sleep now)

That's how the moon found them at full zenith, like an eye, watching them as they slumbered through the night. Little did they know, their silent watcher had returned.

So... Can you guess who their 'silent watcher' is? … Anyone?

Anyway, for all those who are reading this story I need ideas because I'm running out of them. Thankyou all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I need more reviews to write :)

Comments, Notes, Ideas and Constructive Criticism are welcomed :)

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	3. Kotetsu's Shock

You Never Said You Loved Me, Not Once

Chapter 3

They arrived in Konoha sweaty and grime covered, the day before the wedding and they were both tired as hell making a three day trip in one. As they walked through the gates Kotetsu let out a low whistle at the sight of the woman approaching them and then his eyes widened in shock at the person who came in behind her, One Sabaku No Gaara current Kazekage of the Sand.

Izumo just sighed at his partners antics before asking "To what do we owe this pleasure Kazekage-Sama?" bowing slightly to show his respect, not recognizing his quite feminine looking travelling companion "I'm here for Naruto's wedding actually" Gaara replied as he let a miniscule smile slip at the mention of his friends name "and who's your hot lookin' friend?" Kotetsu asked as he looked her up and down a perverted twinkle in his eye, Izumo too was quite curious before hearing her voice and realizing "Do you really not remember me Kotetsu?" she asked in a sultry sounding voice as she cocked her hip slightly to the side.

Kotetsu could hear something vaguely familiar about the seductive voice rolling out of the full cherry coloured lips of the woman standing in-front of him and it took only a moment before it clicked "S-Sakura?" he said standing rooted to the spot looking at the woman before him with wide eyes as he assessed her, lower-back length deep pink almost red locks pulled into a braid, plentiful amount of breast almost bursting out of her crimson zip up vest covered in fishnet which was trailing down to her elbows and across her partially exposed midriff, adequate waist poured into mid-thigh length black spandex shorts overlayed with a pale lavender medic skirt instead of her cream one and long -looooooong- legs encased in calf length combat boot's, she didn't remind him in any way shape or form of the 17 year old he'd seen walk out those gates just over 2 years ago, and Damn! If he didn't think she was absolutely smoking hot!

"Well well sakura, it's nice to see that your head hasn't been filled with sand" he said, a devilish smirk forming on his lips as he waited for the hot-headed woman to retaliate with a chakra laden fist just so he could see those plentiful breasts bounce (A/N: Kotetsu really is a pervert -.-' ) Instead she just laughed airily and with a reply of "Oh, I wouldn't say that" signed the village pass sheet with a flourish and handed it to Gaara to do so as well before handing it back to Izumo.

"So nice to see you again Izumo" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek sharing a secret smile with him as she smiled at Kotetsu before turning to Gaara "We have to go see Tsunade and arrange you sleeping quarters and such" this said with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. He smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to Kotetsu "Ne… where's my kiss sakura chan?" he asked confused as she was walking away "Sorry Kotetsu, perverts don't get kisses" and his jaw dropped, she laughed out loud as she ran forward the Kazekage trailing right behind her.

GxS

They arrived at the Hokage's office half an hour later still grimy and sweat covered but with a full stomach. Sakura tapped softly on her Shishou's door knowing her afternoon drinking habits and was surprised when she heard a completely coherent "Come In!" Sakura slowly opened the door and poked her head cautiously around the edge "Shishou?" she asked highly suspicious now and then she saw her surrogate mothers face break out into a wide smile as she dropped her pen "Sakura!" she cried out and practically leapt over her desk to wrench open the hard oak door and pulled Sakura in for a bone crushing hug a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes and landing on the fishnet covered skin of Sakura's shoulder "Oh Shishou, I missed you too" she said hugging her just as tight knowing that Tsunade would never say it out loud but the tears were enough of a confession for her.

"H-How have you been… It's been a while since you wrote, almost 2 months now" Tsunade stuttered out the first part before her speech steadied while she was wiping the traces of tears from her face "Great!" Sakura beamed and watched as her Shishou retreated back to her desk before remembering the real reason she was there and turned to see Gaara's passive face staring back "oh… Shishou there was another reason I'm here" Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she had gone back to overseeing "really?" she asked just as a Suna hawk tapped on her window.

"That's probably about the reason I'm here…" Tsunade opened the window to let the hawk fly in and settle upon the perch in her office before going to it and untying the scroll attached to its leg "Well if you can tell me the real reason that you're here … not just to see me, then maybe I'll have a break from reading things for a moment" she said as she shook the scroll at Sakura "Well the thing is" she stepped aside to reveal the Kazekage standing right behind her

"Gaara has come to stay for a few days" Tsunade looked at her suspiciously "It's for Naruto's wedding Shishou, Naruto chose him to be best man" she said all in a rush, defending herself although she didn't know why, but Tsunade didn't seem to notice "Ah yes.. I forgot aha …" she laughed guiltily as she rubbed the back off her head "Okay so I assume you need somewhere to stay Gaara-San… hmm" she was thinking as she leaned against the desk worrying her thumbnail between her teeth, the guest quarters were all currently full of diplomats from all over for the signing of peace treaties or negotiators for better peace treaty draw-ups and such and then there's … Bingo!

"Sakura is your spare bedroom finally cleared out?" Sakura looked at her silently surprised at her Shishou for what she was obviously thinking "Yeah …" Tsunade took the chance seeing as it was probably the only one she'd get to play match-maker with these two "Would you be willing to put the Kazekage up for his stay here, the guest tower is currently full of diplomats and negotiators, there isn't anywhere else…" she left the question hanging in the tension charged air for a few minutes before Sakura turned and looked at Gaara "What do you think Kazekage-sama?" being polite so she didn't arouse suspicion "It sounds agreeable if it's in favour with you Haruno-San" Tsunade knew that Gaara was probably formal all the time but the fact that Sakura had called him not by his title but by his name when she first introduced him showed her there was definitely something there.

"Very well then, Given that's settled you can go… Oh sakura I need-" she had a report shoved into her hands before she could finish the sentence "I already knew you needed it Shishou so I took the liberty of writing it before I had to leave Suna… It's good to be back Shishou" she whispered the last part before she departed with Gaara. Tsunade smiled brightly It was good to have her back, She flicked through the Mission report and the last entry was from the December of the year she'd been sent. Tsunade stared at the last entry agape…

'_I finished the mission early, but I don't want to go back. I'm loving it here, It's so great to have girl time with Temari and it's good to spend time with Kankuro (sort of) and Gaara. Maybe I can make some more progress with the young students; we'll see how it goes…'_

Ha! She grinned, that was her girl, putting others before herself. She heard another knock at her door mixed in with a rumbled "Tsunade-Hime?" This day just keeps getting better…

So … Not what you expected?

Who knows what's going to happen next chapter? Anyone… anyone at all?

*Cast remains silent*

*Delicate* nice going guys … you really should know what's going on… *Tumbleweed*

*Delicate faints* Nice going guys I think we killed her *Sakura pokes Delicate with her foot and Delicate twitches*

Yep we did it *Hides Delicate's body in Itachi's closet -sigh-* … See you next time guys *all smile and wave*

Oh and reviews make her hands fly *Sakura winks*

DelicateGreenEyes xx


End file.
